


Christmas Shopping

by Altais4



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Public Sex, Public Transportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altais4/pseuds/Altais4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas treats Martin to a shopping trip to London. On the crowded underground Martin ends up sitting on Douglas' lap...</p><p>Written for this prompt on the Cabin Pressure prompt meme:<br/>http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6625.html?thread=13584353#cmt13584353</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: Martin and Douglas take the underground (in London or foreign city of your choosing). It's crowded and there's only one seat and while Douglas grabs it he then feels ashamed to leave poor exhausted Martin standing (or perhaps he has another ankle-Ottery-St-Mary moment). Martin ends up sitting on Douglas' lap... but the proximity has certain unintended consequences for a particular part of the FO's anatomy... How do they deal with it? Up to the filler, but non-established relationship preferred :)
> 
> Many thanks to Ianina for helpful suggestions and general cheerleading!

There was a push and a shove, and then Martin was propelled forward, right into a group of alighting passengers. Ignoring the black looks all around him, he clutched his bags full of Christmas goodies and put on his best apologetic smile as he squeezed past them into the carriage. Douglas was a few steps ahead and, anxious not to lose track of him in the crowd, Martin stumbled after him, the sound of canned Christmas carols fading with every step further in. It was ten days to Christmas and the tube was packed. 

"Look, there's a seat," Martin puffed. 

Douglas nodded and pressed forward. Seconds later he slid into what seemed to be the sole vacant spot in the entire carriage. Martin followed him on his heel. 

"Martin, come over here." Protectively Douglas reached out and put his free arm around Martin's long winter coat. That moment, the carriage doors shut and the train started with a jolt. Martin, who had been stooping down to deposit the bags between his feet, made an involuntary step forward and tripped. The next instant, he was being caught by strong arms as he landed on Douglas' lap with a soft thud.

"T-Thank you." Somewhat shaken, Martin gripped the backrest as he tried to haul himself up again. However, the crowd of Christmas shoppers was already moving up, rapidly filling the space where he had been standing.

"Sorry, Douglas. I think we need to sit...I mean there's not enough room left for me to...to get up." Martin turned awkwardly on his first officer's knees as he mumbled his apologies. 

"Well, Martin, personally I don't mind getting a little closer to you," Douglas murmured in a low tone. He placed a hand on Martin's hip and squeezed lightly. "Do you?"

"What?" Well, he rather did. Sitting on another man's lap felt...precarious. For one thing, he wasn't a child anymore. Plus his adult body simply didn't seem to be made for this, with his bony legs already impressing themselves into the soft flesh of Douglas' thighs. "Am I not too heavy?" he asked nervously. 

"Not in the least. Feel free to make yourself comfortable," Douglas asserted, apparently unperturbed by the extra weight. He looped his arms around Martin's middle and pulled gently.

"O-Okay, just wait a second." Collecting his assortment of bags, Martin got up and made some shuffling steps backwards before he carefully sat down again. Now they were much closer, Martin leaning flush against Douglas' chest, his legs spread wide apart as he was straddling his thighs. 

He squirmed experimentally. Douglas had been right. Nestling against him was rather warm and comfortable. However, Martin couldn't help thinking about how exposed he felt. "Don't you think it's strange, two men on each other's laps?" he hissed.

"Martin, for God's sake! We've been wandering about the city for hours. We could do with some rest. Come on, look around. Nobody cares." 

Martin swallowed back a retort and nodded. Out of the corner of his eye he glanced at his fellow passengers. They seemed to be mainly engrossed in their electronic devices or chatting with their neighbours. The young man in the seat next to them had even dozed off while listening to music from his iPod. 

Trying to relax as well, Martin leaned back and closed his eyes, cradling his shopping bags safely in his arms. There were presents for his whole family and a very nice cashmere cardigan Douglas had bought him as an early Christmas gift. Searching for it now, Martin reached into the bag and let his hands glide through the soft fabric. That was when he felt something hard poking against his lower back. 

Startled he did a little jump forward. 

"What the...?" At the sudden movement, Douglas jolted up and tightened his grip around Martin's middle. "Is everything okay?" 

"Erm...no...yes. Yes!" Martin didn't know what to say. The solid presence in his back was impossible to ignore. But how could he tell Douglas that he could feel his hard-on whilst sitting on his lap? What if he hadn't noticed? 

"Shh, Martin, lean back. It's a long ride," Douglas murmured soothingly now. 

"Y-You're right." Martin willed himself to keep calm. Getting an erection in close proximity was perfectly natural, he reassured himself. Probably Douglas couldn't help himself and therefore it would be unkind to mention it. Cautiously Martin leaned back again, making sure to shift some of his weight to his shoulders to minimize the contact further down. 

With a contented sigh, Douglas settled back. He laid a hand on Martin's thigh and started rubbing gently. This felt actually quite nice and Martin was glad that he hadn't made a fuzz about the...other thing. After a while, the hand began to move upwards, sliding underneath Martin's thick winter coat. Ever so slowly, Douglas shoved sweater and shirt out of his way until he reached Martin's exposed hip. Then he began stroking lightly. 

"D-Douglas, what are you doing?" Martin felt himself tensing up all over again. Alarmed he noticed that his own cock was springing to attention too.

"Ah, don't mind me. It's nothing," Douglas breathed against his temple, never stopping the caressing.

Oh God, but it really, really was. By now, Douglas' fingers were dipping into the waistband of Martin's trousers, pushing slowly to the front. The erection poking at his arse had grown even more distinctive. So much for Douglas not knowing what was up. 

"Douglas, please, let go! Everyone can see us!" Panic-stricken Martin tried to slap the hand away, his eyes darting hectically around the carriage. Nothing much had changed. The teenage girls across from them seemed to be completely absorbed by their mobiles, tapping and swishing rapidly. 

Meanwhile, Douglas' exploratory fingers had reached their destination and started playing with the fly button. Open, shut, open...a mesmerizing little rhythm. Touching Martin's interested cock ever so slightly, sending out electric shivers with every beat. It was sickening, maddening, tantalizing... 

"Okay, okay. Just do it! Whatever you want," Marin ground out, feeling something breaking inside of him. He couldn't stand the teasing any longer. "But please, Douglas, be discreet!" 

"My pleasure." Douglas dark-honeyed voice had become full of promise. Resolutely he grabbed Martin's waistband with both hands and pulled. "Get up!" he directed.

Obediently Martin scrambled upright and held on while Douglas dragged his trousers and underwear down. Instants later, he was seated again, his naked arse pressing directly into Douglas' waiting crotch. Breathing heavily, Martin looked around. All was well. Oddly enough, nobody seemed to have noticed what was going on underneath all those layers of clothes.

"Hmm, let's see what we've got." Businesslike Douglas started rummaging in the various shopping bags he kept by his side. He brought a small item up. 

From his position on Douglas' lap, Martin couldn't make out what it was. He resisted the urge to turn around, anxious not to attract attention. A moment later, his coat was rustling and then Douglas' hand was back, rubbing something small and smooth against his bare thighs. It seemed to be rather longish but rounded at the ends. 

"It's Caitlin's mascara," Martin gasped. And then after a pause, "We'll have to buy her a new one." 

"Ah, but who gives mascara as a Christmas present anyway?" Douglas asked innocently, moving the object slowly along Martin's hip and then onward across the cup of his arse.

"You...you suggested it," Martin objected, temporarily distracted from Douglas' activities. "You...? Did you plan the whole thing?" Martin went hot and cold at the mere thought.

"Well, it's not the worst way to pass time," Douglas mused contemplatively. Meanwhile, he gave the little stick a final shove and it came to rest snugly in the cleft between Martin's cheeks. He held it in place with one hand. "I think we'll need some lubricant. Didn't we get Wendy a jar of extra rich moisturizer?" 

"Douglas, we cannot...it's mother's...it's expensive." Martin sat ramrod straight as he listened to Douglas rummaging through their bags once more, his gaze fixed stolidly on the teenaged girls opposite. God, this felt completely and utterly wrong. So why could he hardly wait for Douglas to carry on? 

It came almost as a relief when, moments later, Douglas' fingers were back. This time he didn't play around. Swiftly and efficiently he coated the mascara with Wendy's super rich cream and - before Martin could do so much as hiss - slipped it through his ring of muscle. When he was done, he cradled Martin in his arms and rested his chin on top of his head. "Tell me how it feels!" Douglas enquired softly. 

"T-Tell you h-how?" Martin stuttered speechless. Here he was, sitting on Douglas' lap in a carriage full of Christmas shoppers, with some...cosmetic product sticking up his arse. What was he supposed to feel about that? Exposed...and...vulnerable. But also... "S-smallish." 

Douglas chuckled. "Try to relax, Martin, and don't move," he ordered in a satisfied tone. "Two more stations I think." 

"T-two?" Martin let out a small gasp, then quickly checked with the other passengers. There seemed to be nothing off. 

"To let you adjust," Douglas continued silkily.

"But...I don't need that!" Horrified Martin wriggled on Douglas' lap. His cock that had been comfortably half hard, sending little buzzes of pleasure, was standing fully erect now, demanding his immediate attention. Shakily Martin wrenched the heap of shopping bags closer to his body. Not that a cashmere cardigan or a silk tie for Simon were suited to provide much friction. But at least they hid his predicament.

"God, Douglas...please, can we go on?" Shocked Martin realised that he wasn't above begging. Whatever for he did not know. Because there was nothing they could possibly do. After all, this wasn't some cheesy sex flick. This was for real!

"Shh, patience, Martin," Douglas murmured soothingly. "We'll manage."

"H-How?" Martin craned his neck and turned around to read his lover's eyes. All he could think of were Caitlin's mascara poking into him and Douglas' cock prodding at his back. Huge and unyielding.

"Just move a bit. I'll need more space," Douglas instructed. He pushed Martin gently from behind. 

"I-I'll try." Unsteadily Martin made some jerky movements forward, squeezing his hole hard not to lose his little intruder. To his surprise he managed it without accident, and his cock was more than happy to get at least some action. When he had settled down again, the tiny stud was poking even deeper into him. 

"Very good," Douglas praised, stroking Martin's back and shoulders reassuringly. "Give me one more minute!" There were some rustling sounds while Douglas prepared himself. Next he slid a hand between Martin's bare cheeks and his own thighs to quietly retrieve the mascara. Then he took hold of Martin's hips. 

"Ready?" Douglas cooed. 

"Y-Yes," Marin nodded shakily, closing his eyes. 

"Get up," Douglas directed. "...and back"

Clutching the shopping bags with on hand and bracing himself with the other, Martin rose and blindly shuffled backwards. It felt clumsy and awkward. His sole consolation was that at least Douglas seemed to know what he was doing. Underneath the winter coat the man was steadying him as good as possible, while guiding him onto the fleshy cock-head. Which was suddenly bumping against his hole, demanding entrance. Martin gave off a little yelp. 

"...and down..." 

God, he really, really wanted to. In fact, had wanted it ever since Douglas had started playing around with his fly button. But this was impossible. The mascara thing had been lovely, but it was way too small. He wasn't prepared for this!

" ...down, Martin. Come on, I know you can do this." Douglas deep voice kept urging him on. 

"Y-yes, you're right." Martin nodded, frantically. He just had to get through his initial resistance. And quickly. Because his legs were trembling. Soon they would cave in. Determined Martin rose up and, ignoring his protesting body, pushed down and then some more, until suddenly, wonderfully his entrance gave way and the cock was easing in, filling him up, while he was sinking further and further. "Oh God, Douglas..."

"So good, Martin. I've got you. That was very brave." Douglas was hugging him from behind, breathing his own sigh of relief. 

"Yes, it was, wasn't?" Martin muttered, his eyes still squeezed shut. He had never felt this full in all his life. Or this exposed. But never so good either, sitting snugly in Douglas' arms. If there just weren't all those people around them, possibly staring... 

"Breath Martin. Look around, nobody is watching us." Douglas murmured, dropping little kisses on his neck. "They're all with their minds elsewhere. Nobody cares what's happening. It's just you and me. And you're making me very happy." 

Martin nodded sharply, still frozen - or should he say bolted - on the spot. God, this situation was three times worse than the mascara. Sitting here on Douglas' big cock, in a crowded carriage, in broad daylight... Surely, there had to be laws against it.

"Martin, do you trust me?" Douglas' voice sluggishly penetrated the fog that resembled his mind right now. "Relax, I'll promise there will be nothing to be ashamed of. I'll take good care of you." With that, he parted Martin's coattails, uncovered his cock and gently enclosed it with one hand. At first he tugged softly, more like a caress. But soon his strokes grew steady, pumping, up and down, up and down....

It felt so good. Better than good. Martin began to move too, feeling suddenly beyond caring, bucking up and feeding into the rhythm. The crowded carriage, the teenaged girls, the shopping bags full of presents for his family - all were blurring into one, a kaleidoscope of swirling colours and noise, of want and lust, as Martin came in hot, wet spurts, splashing all over Douglas' hand. 

***

There was a sense of strange disconnection when Martin opened his eyes at last. And blinked. He was lying in a comfortable king-sized bed in a very nice hotel room. There was indeed come splattered all over his belly. However, in the vicinity of arse he could feel nothing more sinister than crumpled Egyptian cotton sheets. From somewhere he could make out the faint noises of the London traffic penetrating their windows. 

Martin turned his head a little. Douglas was pressed flush against his side, his mouth breathing hot moist air against his ear. There was a familiar warm hand enclosing his softening cock. Slowly he remembered...

"Oh, God, Douglas! This was...everything you said...it felt so real." Martin breathed. 

"I told you so," Douglas returned smugly. "See that is exactly what will happen, if we go out shopping first thing and let our physical needs unattended." He was pushing his erect cock leisurely in the general direction of Martin's body by way of proof.

"Oh." A pleasant shiver ran down Martin's spine. Douglas' story was still vividly imprinted in his mind, his seductive voice ringing in his ears. "But it was so hot. I almost wished it was real," he sighed longingly, snuggling up closer to his lover. 

"Well, Martin, it could be," Douglas offered.

"Ah, but you know it couldn't." Playfully Martin poked Douglas in the ribs. "But, Douglas, the cardigan. Was it really cashmere?" The fabric had been so light and soft.

"It certainly was. I thought you might like one. It gets rather cold in your attic in winter."

"Oh right, yes..."

"Tell you what, Martin," Douglas suggested, rubbing his cock softly up and down Martin's thigh. "You'll take care of this now. And then we'll go out and do our Christmas shopping. We'll buy you something nice and maybe have a light lunch afterwards..."

"Mmm, sounds good..." 

"But this time..." Douglas paused meaningfully. 

"Yes?" Martin whispered, his mind still dizzy from the orgasm. 

"This time, you'll let me sit on your lap!" Douglas smirked.

The End


End file.
